Consuelo
by Kaotiic
Summary: Los amigos o se burlan o te aconsejan, pero Kenny tiene otro método de consuelo para poder ayudar a Stan.    KennyxStan   ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ali!


**Antes de empezar, aclarar que es un fic en conjuto de: Rain y su servidora; Kaos.~ Escrito para una personita muy especial y la cual ¡queremos mucho! . ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ali de nuestro corazón.~! ;D Que cumplas mucho más.**

* * *

Consuelo

_"La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella."_ - **Oscar Wilde**

La risa de Cartman se escuchó por toda la habitación, seguido de una queja directa de un Kyle bastante cabreado, los únicos que quedaron en silencio fueron Stan y Kenny, el primero con una mirada de pleno resentimiento dirigido al escandaloso de la carcajada y el segundo. . . bueno, el rubio parecía disimular bastante bien su reacción, es que la capucha le ayuda a esconder sus cejas curvadas y para asegurarse ladeó su rostro para ocultar la sonrisa cómplice, bastante divertido con la situación.

- **Si serás marica ****Stan****.** -Logra musita Erick entre risas aún, echándose aire con la mano y aun conteniéndose la burla.

- **Déjalo de una vez, Gordo.** -

- **¡Cállate**** Judío!** -

La trivial discusión de todos los días se vuelve a repetir, habían pasado no más diez años y seguían con la misma rutina la única diferencia es que Stan no parece querer detenerlos, Kenny le miró de reojo aún escondiendo la sonrisa juguetona de sus labios, la escena podría parecer realmente graciosa para un espectador, pero la verdad es que era bastante cruel, o al menos para el joven Marsh. Es que al parecer todos menos el pelirrojo amigo habían venido a burlarse de su cruda mala suerte, o más bien, a confirmar el error inminente que había cometido.

¡Pero no deberían culparle! Wendy había regresado al pueblo luego de una temporada lejos y tras haberle roto el corazón al pelinegro y cuando este parece haberlo superado, la joven regresa y pide una nueva oportunidad... porque sabía que no iba a ser rechazada. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Sólo lo mismo de siempre, ella hablaría con él, le diría que las cosas no están funcionando y el corazón del adolescente volvería a ser quebrajado.

-** Detesto admitirlo, pero creo que tendré que concordaré esta vez con el imbécil de Cartman****.** - Se escuchó un pequeño "_¡Hey__!_" de reclamo por parte del atacado, pero Stan hizo caso omiso y elevó la mirada a la preocupada de Kyle que parecía ser el único en aquel cuarto dispuesto a ayudarle o comprenderle, porque Erick jamás haría algo como eso y Kenny sigue estando bastante callado. - **Tienes que superarlo amigo**. -Preciso y directo, la verdad que debía ser dicha pero por esa misma razón es una verdad que duele en lo más profundo de su conciencia, porque sabe que tiene razón pero no quiere admitirlo.

- **Como sea, ahora quiero estar solo ****¿Vale****?** - No tiene cabeza para escuchar más charlas o burlas hacia su persona. Se ganó otra mirada preocupada de su judío amigo y una que otra queja del hereje que soltaba un "_Bleh__, que aburrido eres_". Pero con una señal de mano, logró que ambos se levantaran de sus asientos de su cuarto y sólo el pelirrojo se dignó a despedirse con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de abandonas la estancia.- **Eso también iba para ti, ****Kenny**. - Stan miró de reojo al rubio que fue el único que no se sintió identificado con la indirecta de abandonar la casa.

- **Ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de decirte algo.~** - Alegó cantarín en defensa, cosa que lamentablemente no podía refutar su acompañante que seguía con humor inestable.

- **Si no vas a decir algo que valga la pena. . .** - Stan terminó por recostarse en su cama con los brazos tras la cabeza y mirando el techo, dispuesto a ignorarle si es que no dirá algo productivo. ¿Por qué tan poca fe a su amigo? Simple, Kenny no era el tipo de persona de lo cual lo ves preocupado o que se tome las situaciones en serio, a todo parecía darle poca importancia y su falta de sentimentalismos hace que sea el opuesto perfecto al pelinegro, que quiera admitirlo o no, es bastante apegado a sus emociones, tomando responsabilidades que no son suyas y perdiendo la razón en base a sus ideales.

- **Yo no me reiré, o al menos no en tu cara como ****Cartman****.** - Eso rápidamente hizo que su amigo le fulminara con la mirada por uno segundos, McCormick simplemente le mostró una gran sonrisa entre dientes antes de proseguir.- **Y tampoco daré consejos baratos como ****Kyle**** los cuales nunca escuchas por lo que veo.** - Stan alzó la ceja, murmurando silenciosamente un: "_¿Y__ el punto es...?_"

_S__ilencio. _

- **¿Entonces que harás Kenny? ¿Qué**** más podrías hacer por mi?** -

- **Consuelo.** -

Este es el instante cuando Stanley Randall Marsh no cree comprender del todo a su amigo Kenneth McCormick.

-** A mi manera.~** -

Aquello no pareció esclarecer demasiado al pelinegro, resoplando y volviendo a recostarse sobre su cama, inmóvil y observando hacia arriba como si el techo fuera el asunto más interesante en ese momento.

- **No sé que tratas de decir, pero debo recordarte que nuestros estilos de vida y forma de pensar son bastantes distintos, estoy seguro que diferiré de tu idea.** -

- **¡Ese**** es el punto!** - Kenny no pareció desanimado por su negativa, al contrario, parecía estar esperando tal respuesta para poder proseguir con su propuesta.- ** Necesitas algo distinto, dejar un poco tus emociones de lado y caer en cosas más triviales, un poco de aventura ****quizás****.~** -

Stan aún no cree captar el punto del todo, pero al menos le han ganado su atención por lo que se semi inclina apoyando los codos sobre la cama para poder mirarle mejor, el rubio sigue sentado a los pies del mismo mueble ladeando el rostro sólo para observarle con una sonrisa tranquila.

- **No es mi estilo.** -

- **Por esa misma razón necesitas cambiar algo.** -

- **No estoy seguro. . .** -

- **Entonces si eres marica.~** -

- **¡No**** lo soy!** -

Hay cosas que nunca cambian, teniendo 8 o más años como ahora. El encapuchado hizo el primer movimiento, gateó hasta acercarse al otro, obligandole a recostarse de nuevo para mantener una distancia prudente, pero no le duró demasiado ya que su malhablado amigo rubio se había sentado sobre su estomago, se inclinó y posó ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de su compañero.

- **Te consolaré.** -

- **E-esto no tiene sentido. **-

- **He ahí mi punto**. - Su torso se movió un poco más hacia adelante, para que Kenny pudiera murmurar con tranquilidad sobre el oído ajeno. - **¿Por**** qué todo tiene que tener sentido?** - ¿Qué sentido común había para alguien como él? Que una y otra vez cruza el cielo y el infierno para volver a la tierra como si nada hubiera pasado, ninguno. Y esa es la ley de su vida.

Ningún argumento tenía para ello, o más bien, ninguno se le podía ocurrir, no cuando la posición en que se encuentra no es favorable y poca razón le quedaba en sus pensamientos, estaba cansado de fallar tantas veces y tener que pagar al doble por sus errores, estaba cansado de colocarle tanto corazón a las cosas para luego perder todo lo que ha apostado.

Kenny sonrió satisfecho, una sonrisa curvada se dibujó en sus labios y los relamió ansiosos, no era una aceptación directa pero tampoco había una negación indirecta, era un estado neutro, una zona en donde él puede interpretar y maquinar lo que quiera. Él le enseñaría a Stan a despojarse de las responsabilidades, a olvidar los compromisos a perder la cabeza y guiarse por los instintos, a caer en tentaciones sin pronto arrepentimiento.

El problema sería cuando Stan le enseñe al rubio a entregar un poco de corazón a los actos. Pero eso no es algo por lo que deba preocuparse ¿Verdad?.

Se pierden los hilos de pensamientos, han sido borrados cuando la boca de McCormick atrapa la de Marsh sin pudor alguno, entreabriendola y ofreciéndole a perder el juicio, acariciar sus labios y borrando cada rastro de dolor ajeno, porque esto ya no es un juego de niños, es un consuelo erróneo y depravado, pero es un consuelo a fin de cuentas, y como la vida es una gran ironía, quien sabe en lo que pueda terminar.


End file.
